1. Field
This disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method for securing input data of an electronic device, and a communication system using a security feature to protect the input data.
2. Discussion of the Background
Applications using a security feature, such as a financial program, have been frequently used in an electronic device, such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like. However, these applications may be vulnerable to a hacking attack against such electronic devices. For example, an electronic device using an open source operating system (OS) may be further vulnerable to the hacking attack.
A secure method using a virtual keyboard provided on a web server may be used to reduce a possibility of a hacking attack. However, the electronic devices using the secure method via the virtual keyboard may access the web server and thus, may become vulnerable to hacking attacks while accessing the web server.